


It'll be over by Christmas

by LLandonn



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLandonn/pseuds/LLandonn
Summary: No one came back the same. Men who left themselves in the mud back in France still try to be fathers, husbands and brothers.Tommy Shelby was no acception to this. Nobody knew him anymore. Even those who he held so dearly before the war.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Too Late To Say Goodbye

  
‘Rowdy’ was one way to describe the crowd. ‘Mindless’ was another. The noise and commotion had another affect on her nowadays, after what had happened... What had happened to all of them. The Garrison usually seeped song, pulling pints and-to keep it as simple as it was-joy.   
Singing wasn’t allowed. It was an unspoken rule. Part of her was relieved by that since song only pitched in and dug deep into vivid images of the men. Draping their arms around their darlings, unaware that those nights would be put on hold. Not cherishing them; a decision they damn themselves for to this very day. 

  
“Y/N!” John almost yelped as he clambered through the door, already having more than enough to drink. No matter how bad at reading people you are, his slurred speech and stumbling was proof enough. The girl was startled at hearing her name, adjusting where her thoughts were at immediately- she sighed in contentment when she noticed who it was, smiling. But John wasn't alone, he rarely was. His antics were accompanied and rarely approved by his brothers. “Good evening...” Y/N said in a voice that was soothing and familiar to John, and the other two boys. 

  
Although they had limited and rare interaction when they came back, the bond was there. With all of them but one. One relationship held a sickly amount of tension. “It’s our Y/N!” Arthur bellowed as they approached the bar. Despite their equally rowdy entrance, the pub went almost silent. Tommy had the most composure, he always did. No matter the levels of intoxication.   
Tommy knew she would be working that night, part of him felt a need to check on her. As he once would've. As soon as the other two boys rambled about their adventures to the poor girl, Tommy started leading them to the private room. “Oi- Y/N” John shouted before asking her to join them. Insisting that Aunt Polly would be there, and they needed to catch up.   
“Aye, look who we found-“ John boasted to his family, that was sat rather elegantly at a round table. “Oh, Y/N! Run while you still can...” Polly joked, a welcoming smile on her face as she stood, offering a hug that she’d find hard to refuse. Tommy had yet to outwardly acknowledge her, that was until they had all taken their seats, in the familiar plan they had grown into years before. Everyone conversed, Tommy holding a cigarette out to the young woman who took it with a polite smile. He proceeded to light it and in those few moments things felt serene for the both of them. Polly noticed this, taking a mental note, as did Ada. The girls seemed to be the only ones who questioned their distance. 


	2. Broken Toy Soldier

Smoke seemed to inhabit every single corner of the small room that felt that with every, long, agonizing second- it was getting smaller. More cramped. Relief washed over him as the stuff began to take it’s toll, maybe he will now get a second or two of sleep. Tommy felt the room melt away in an instant, something still managing to weigh down on him.  
The boy lay down, facing toward the bedside table where he leaned to turn of the yellowish, dirty lamp. But leaning against it was a frame, cradling a picture of him and the girl he had seen that day. Who he refused to utter a word to. 

There they were. And then all of a sudden they weren’t. An almighty thud hit is heart as for a split second him and the boy in the photo became one of the same. Before the uniform he wore became drenched in blood and dirt. Before his skin became tainted with red and splinters. He placed the picture downwards, so he didn’t have to face the two of them and explain what went wrong; How they weren’t to be.


	3. For All The Times I Never Could

Everything felt pure even in the smog. The familiar company of that family had comforted her out of her isolation. Her own constructed walls. Y/N passed by the company shop and heard giggles and pretend car noises. She looked around the corner, to see Finn playing in the family car.   
“Hm, do you have a license for this thing?” She questioned him, approaching the car and leaning on the frame. Finn looked up and laughed, jumping at first at the thought of it being one of his brothers.   
==============  
“They’re after me.” Tommy repeated to himself as the thoughts aligned. Before anyone could question his thought process he ran to the car he knew Finn had a great habit of using as a climbing frame. “How did you get in the car, Finn?” The rather panicked and frantic man asked.   
“Through the window-“ Finn replied. Not reading the situation well, not understanding the severity.   
Y/N began to panic all the same, understanding Tommy’s thoughts almost instantly. It wasn’t often he showed so much uncertainty and utter loss of control. “Climb back out exac-“ before Tommy could even finish his demand, Finn had opened the door. Triggering an explosive. That, before it could detonate, he threw the trap into the street. “Get back!”  
==============  
Her hands felt as if they were on fire, the alcohol seeping into the exposed flesh. “Tommy, just let me handle this. I’m a trained Nurse.” The comment from Ada received laughs and general comments from each of her brothers. Apart from Tommy who insisted that the harm was ‘his fault’.   
The other girl hadn't the energy to respond. The pain from the wounds had gone to her head and it began to feel like the room was spinning relentlessly. Finn, whom she had thrown herself at as to protect him jumped around the room as usual, then springing a question : “Why don’t you visit anymore?”   
In her dazed state she replied after a few seconds, interrupting Tommy who was amount to dismiss Finn and his comment. 

“Things happen... Things you can’t tell them or anyone.”


	4. Grace Is Just A Weakness

Tommy spent hours every day pondering the words she said as he sat on the cold floorboards of his room. What can’t she tell anyone? Shit- Maybe he was just reading into it... It has been a few days without seeing her, but he had gone to the Garrison in hopes to see her there again. And this day would be no different. 

When Y/N entered the pub, she immediately noticed the new bar maid. “You’re too pretty to be working here,“ Y/N said as a light-hearted comment, already gathering empty glasses and placing them on the bar.   
The night began to drag, men getting increasingly more drunk and unbearable. But it was normal until one took it upon themselves to breathe his foul smelling, alcohol drenched breath on her and back her up against the table where she hit her back. She closed her eyes as a sad attempt to escape but it just dragged her back...

“I’m sorry, Sir.” She said as the man pushed her up against the wall, his hands reaching under her uniform. Her eyes began to well up and finally, the hell was over she thought. His wife came through the door, witnessing it which induced a quick change in character.   
“You whore. I’m not as bloody stupid as the man who put that bastard child in you.”

She began to weep feeling the pain of the old wounds from that cruel man’s hands appear again, not letting the crying overwhelm her until she had escaped the room. The memories got the better of her, but her grief was interrupted by the voice of the bar maid. “Did the noise get the better of you? I thought you’d be used to it being around those peaky boys all the time.” She commented, looking the other girl up and down. “I’m Grace.” 

y/n found it hard to have any care for what she was saying; “I don’t have much to do with them.” She commented. Then receiving an insanely unwanted response from the pretty blonde girl. “Oh... I got it wrong then. I wondered why Thomas invited me to the races...”


	5. Is The Devil So Bad If It Cries Its Sleep?

Y/N headed to the Shelby residence, from invitation from aunt Polly. And although she was resentful of Tommy, it didn't mean his family deserved any less respect. Polly wanted to keep an eye on the wounds she had endured, even if they were healing rather nicely. “Y/N, Tommy’s been losing sleep over what you said... What ever could you have done wrong?”   
The interrogation came out of no where and caused instant panic, especially because John stood, watching the process. “I can’t tell you...” She uttered, being reduced to tears already.  
“Nothing is ever too bad.” Polly reassured her, her ability to make any place a safe haven being put to work. After a few long moments of sobbing and mumbling, the young woman managed to utter: “I got rid of our baby, just after the boys left... Please don’t tell him.” 

John finally spoke up “Why? You should know our Tommy would have married you there and then. He spent hours writing you letters. But after no response, he gave up.”   
She almost began sobbing at his words, she didn't receive any of them. She was forgotten. Left behind. Enduring the guilt of giving the baby away. Every single day.


	6. Give Me All Your Love So I Can Fill You Up With Hate

Did she have any right to be angry? They weren’t together as such but- she always thought, although they drifted apart, they'd never leave each other.   
Y/N vowed to herself as she fixed her hair, about to enter the Garrison, that she would forget as best as she could about that man... Especially since he seemed to be doing such a great job of forgetting about her. 

For once she was at the Garrison to drink, to talk instead of work. And to her luck, she had the same effect on the men as she had years ago. And it was almost relieving to get attention from men who were more appreciative of her and didn’t practically ignore her unless they were playing hero...

Y/N sat, giggling and batting her eyes at a man with fair hair set his task to chatting her up. There was no harm in it since it had been a while since someone had put in this amount of effort...  
All of a sudden she felt eyes burning into her from across the pub, and she had no doubt it was Tommy. In her, slightly tipsy state, the game became increasingly more amusing. Her first move was to get closer to the man across the table from her, and what better way to do that than to throw herself at him, sitting upon his lap. Her arm draped around the man’s shoulders as she brushed her fingers through his hair playfully. 

She allowed her self to get caught up in that and didn’t notice Tommy approaching her. “Y/N, go outside.” He demanded, the anger tinged in his voice even though it was more than obvious he was trying to hide it.  
“Huh? Sorry Mister Shelby...” She said, adding a purposeful innocence as she looked up at the tall man. “Am I making the place look untidy?”

She was making a mockery of him, and by this point almost every one in the room was eaves dropping, if not giving their whole attention to the scene playing out. And then, out of sheer stupidity the man who was trapped between the quarrel spoke up: “Fuck off, mate.”  
Thomas almost looked astonished at the man’s audacity, that was all before he shoved Y/N off his lap and proceeded to throw him down on the floor, smashing the nearest glass into the poor blokes face. “Now fucking get outside.”


	7. The Outside Looks No Good and There Ain't Nothing Underneath

She let out a giant sigh of pure annoyance as she traipsed along the pavement, her head spinning due to few too many drinks. She folded her arms up in an attempt to keep herself warm after abandoning her coat in the Garrison, the scene replaying over and over in her head, stirring more and more anger.   
“Oi-“ a sickening familiar voice rung throughout the street as the footsteps sounded nearer “come back.” She heard before she felt a terrible grip on her arm.  
Y/N was startled and swung around, trying her best to get him off her. If he thought he could talk her back, he had another think coming.

“Get off me!” She practically screamed, which he did to her surprise. She brushed arm off, showing disgust as she noticed the blood left behind from his touch which before she would have expressed tonnes of concern for, but not an ounce was reserved for him anymore... Tommy’s face was almost distraught although it was hard to tell these days, and it only altered when he was about to speak. But before he could utter a word, she giggled at him almost to say that he was ridiculous, like he was a joke.

“I know what you want- you want me to follow you around all ‘doe eyed’. Like you could fall in shit and still come out smelling like roses.” 

Despite her laugh and clear amusement, it was laced with pure resentment and by this point the girl had become insanely lightheaded and began to stumble. 

“So bloody leave me alone,” she said, only managing one more thing, putting on a mocking version of his voice, speaking slowly as she lost her footing as she laughed: “By order of the Peaky fuckin’ Blinders.”


	8. Patriotic Fervour

Fighting for your country is honourable but it isn’t your country that is going to miss you. You leave and you fight. You fight for the right to go home. The home that commanded you to death.

The promised cheers and celebrations were few when they came back and when the person you fought for pushes you away, none of it seems at all worth the effort. You realise that even they wouldn’t miss you, that you’re disposable. 

Y/N awoke to a lively cacophony of muffled noises, her eyes opened and she was met with a blinding headache, and another headache named ‘Thomas Shelby’. She rolled her eyes and huffed:   
“Try not to sound too enthused- I helped you.” Thomas spoke upon noticing that she was awake as he leaned against the door frame to his room, a place she hadn't been in a pleasantly long while... 

“Oh, how chivalrous- I didn’t need your help.” The girl, who looked more than rough, protested while she sat up and looked at him, unamused. And her expression was met by an even more stoic one from the man, even though his tone suggested he was entertained.  
“I believe you, Y/N... Thousands wouldn’t.” 

Although the situation was supposed to be tense and unpleasant, the atmosphere suggested otherwise. It was comfortable until she noticed the extra work put into his appearance. “So what are you all dressed up for?” She questioned, full well knowing the answer. He could guess she knew, and furrowed his eyebrows at the question before he answered- “The races... With the new barmaid down the Garrison.” 

Y/N instantly regretted asking him as hearing it from his mouth hurt a little more, especially with his nonchalant attitude. Somehow, she repressed the anger and remained composed, gasping and covering her mouth in a melodramatic way. “Oh! And how would she feel about you letting other women in your bed?” 

The back and forth between them was getting tiresome, but it didn't phase Tommy, it was better than her shouting. “Ay, it’s purely business.”   
For the first time, she cracked a smile and sighed, hearing those words that she wanted to believe so badly. “Everything is business with you now, Tom. Even fucking...”


	9. The Shame In Being Sincere

A breeze of fresh air whipped around her ankles as she stood on the edge of Arden forest, it was a way away from Small Heath, just far away enough to forget the smog and noise of the bustling factories.  
Somehow she felt at peace, it was serene and happily paired with a myriad of memories. Of both her and Tommy every time they wanted to escape. She didn’t understand why he asked her to meet him there, he was never the sentimental type. 

Y/N drifted away into the surroundings, immersed in the feeling of nothing being entirely real, every thing stopping. In less than a second, she was dragged back into reality when she felt someone’s grip around her waist causing her to shriek and spin around coming face to face with Tommy Shelby. Her arms were thrown around him in an instant, the panic still very much spiralling.  
“Okay , okay...” He attempted to comfort her, her response being to lightly hit him on his chest and stress to him: “never do that ever again!” The girl started laughing softly as she controlled her breathing, opening her eyes to see him smiling at her. And that stopped her for a moment, feeling her heart drop, in the way that hurts but only because you'll never experience anything like it again. She pushed herself away from him upon realisation that it wasn't the time she was daydreaming of just seconds ago- “Why are we here?” 

He took a few seconds to respond, those few seconds that he takes before making a sarcy comment: “the fresh air, I noticed you were beginning to look like you’ve caught the dreaded lurgy...” 

She gave him a stern look, meaning that he better come up with a better response or tell her the truth. “Polly said you have something to tell me, y/n.” Upon him saying that, she froze and began shaking her head knowing that he could see straight through it, it was now or never. She would never be ready, especially not since she spent everyday ignoring it.  
“After you left I found out I was pregnant.” Her words were fast and she looked down at the grass under her feet, not wanting to see his reaction. There was a few seconds of deadly silence that felt like a lifetime before he spoke “why didn’t you-“ 

The man stopped speaking, and just took her hands in his, and she accepted it. “You didn’t make yourself very approachable, Thomas...” She responded quietly, both of them knowing full well that they had changed, both of them contemplating how life may have been.


	10. One Of The Many Bullets You Will Bite

The smell of decomposing leaves and damp moss was replaced by the smoke and dirty streets yet their minds felt clearer, at ease for once in a long time. After a few days it seemed so simple, it was a lot lighter when the weight was shared with him. As it always had. But being involved with Thomas Shelby nowadays seemed too complicated, other people resented that man more than she did. 

“Get the fuck off me,” Y/N yelled, squirming and kicking her legs in hopes that she could get free, having no plan for what she would do afterwards.   
“I just need to ask you a favour- you know Thomas Shelby?” The older man asked, in an almost vindictive tone intertwined with a friendly-pure-intentions manner... “I need you to bring him here.” She shook her head as if it meant anything to him. Her disobedience was scolded with no holding back, the men around her hoping that it would break her in; the pain was severe and all she wanted was for it to be over, she needed help.

The older man, the one giving the instructions, held the mouthpiece of her phone up to her after calling the one who they wanted. Reluctantly she began to speak, putting on a false tone to mask the situation. “I need your help with... Something, it's really important, Thomas.” 

Although the conversation was short, it allowed him enough to think about. She would never ask for his help, she held too much pride. Something wasn't right, or was he just paranoid?

She sat and prayed he was as smart as she thought he was, as smart as he acted anyway. A few moments passed and the sound of a car stopped out on the street and someone peeked around the curtain and nodding, confirming their suspicions. In a spurt of pure panic she tried to scream but was silenced by the clammy hands of one of the men and kept quiet by the blunt grip of a revolver making contact with the back of her head.

With their guns in hand, they flooded out onto the street where he would have been standing, her eyes forced themselves shut as a gunshot rang out.


	11. Nobody Warns You Before The Fall

It’s supposed to be peaceful- isn’t it? But the splintered wood closed in, suffocating it's inhabitants. The dirt filed through the rot, falling into the gloss in her eyes and into her mouth, which could have been why her stomach began to contract violently. 

Her throat felt coarse as she fell against a solid brick wall in the street she found herself in, blood creeping between the cobbles of the road. Stumbling, her legs couldn't seem to hold her or the guilt. She couldn’t figure out how long she had been unconscious for, it was helpless.   
“Y/N! What’s wrong?” The girl looked up, coming face to face with John Shelby. She became overwhelmed, her brain warping the situation until it was sour, feeling as if he was disgusted with her. Understandably so since it was her fault his brother was gone.  
She kept repeating “I’m sorry,” as if it was enough; “Where is he?”

John furrowed his eyebrows and relieved the situation with a smile that in hindsight probably meant nothing was wrong...

“It’s my fault I didn't know what to do-“ He let her thoughts play out for a few moments, before relieving her of the stress that had been building up- and the guilt.  
“He's fine, you’re the poor bugger that suffered the worst of it.”


	12. Turbulence

“Your shit almost got me killed!”   
Although she said ‘me’- she also meant ‘us’, him and his brothers. Life was fragile but they never stopped to think about it. And by the time they would, it would probably be too late.

Every time a gunshot was sounded, even when she knew full well it was to begin the races; there was no helping that she waited. Waited for the announcement that one of the boys are dead. But they almost seemed invincible at this point.

He dismissed her instantly, filling her with even more frustration as he rolled his eyes. It was like he didn’t actually care about anything; she didn’t understand him at all anymore. Tommy was in his own world, not in a dreamy way, in a way that made sure nobody knew exactly what he was thinking. 

Y/N huffed and bit the inside of her cheek, stopping herself from spilling out every single question she had for him. There were so many. But she wouldn’t give him the pleasure of knowing what she was thinking since she didn’t have the privilege to even know even his most unprofound thoughts. Didn’t she have a right to know after what she’d been through- With or without him? Or for him?

Tommy approached Y/N, who frowned at him. “You’re still going on about that...” He complained, holding her head in his hands- as he examined the injury she sustained only a couple days before.   
She was unimpressed by him and grew more unimpressed as the days went on, but he pushed it this time as he dropped his hands from her face suddenly after his eyes took themselves to the now opened door- where the new barmaid stood. 

Jealously was one thing, but with was downright disrespectful. At least he used to be blessed with subtlety. Without much thought and an overcrowd of childish emotions, Y/N accompanied herself out of the room, wearing a backhanded smile.


	13. Disconnect

This would have been a difficult job if Tommy and the girl had something close to stable connection, but from what Grace could tell- it was a forced attempt at reliving the past. She had wormed her way into the narrative.   
Stirring up so much distrust and building tension in an already whittling relationship was no task- and after days, no one suspected a thing. The main obstacle between her and Tommy was Y/N. And she was gone... Off her own accord, of course.

“She only told me that-“ Grace spoke in a soft and empathic manner “apparently she needed a change of scenery....”  
For a fact, Tommy knew that Y/N moved to Birmingham to escape her family- why would she go back? 

\-------------------------------------------------

Down south the air was clearer, but changing the scenery doesn’t change the situation. Even in a picturesque village things still hurt as much. 

Although, she kept herself distracted with chores not allowing herself time to think much. She was fed up with feeling so vulnerable and relying on him so much. It was sickening. She hated being at his disposal once again and his second choice. He had never made her feel quite so irreplaceable before. 

As Grace had said to her, the past is the past. Tommy knew that, but he also knew Y/N would always be there for him. From the day they met they were practically subservient when it came to each other; but now he failed to return the favour. 

“Careful, don’t get your shoes grubby-“ Y/N warned the young boy who was talking a few unpractised steps towards a lightly flowing stream. He looked over at her and gave a grin, his bright blue eyes scrunching up as if to say “try stop me” as he launched one foot into the stream. 

With a disappointed tut, she shook her head at the boy who just carried on stomping, water splashing all over his clothes. Before long he was practically drenched so she scooped him up to avoid getting scolded for letting him get away with such.

“Your mother is going to be hellish with me, Louis.”


	14. Everything I Own

Home began to feel like home again, she no longer felt rejected by them- well not as much anyway. It got easier that was for sure; being a lot more simple than she expected. 

There was times to stop and think about it, there were so many questions she had. Too many reminders. But aside from that, there was a lot less fear- only ‘a little’ worry from when Louis would throw himself off any old bit of furniture. Boys never seem to grow into fear.

It wasn’t at all how she imagined her life going, but then again, she didn’t really have a plan at all. So there was no complaining. 

Inside the small house that sat just north of the stream, entranced by the pictures, Louis sat on an old wooden chair, holding the newspaper up in front of his face- looking a tad too interested for someone who can’t read. Out of curiosity, Y/N peered around to see what he was looking at:

“Gun raid in Small Heath”

With a myriad of images depicting the scene and who was a suspect... 

“Don’t look at that rubbish,” she dismissed him, flicking to another page at which point he lost interest. He wondered off idly, brushing the whole situation off in a matter of seconds. He didn’t say much at all for a child of his age, but he seemed to take everything in. 

\----------------------------------

Y/N sat on her bed, a dim light cast over the room as Louis drifted to sleep in her arms being rocked ever so slightly as she stared at an old frame, the picture inside had been bleached by the sun but it was clear enough. 

She couldn’t fathom how he would let himself become even a prime suspect. It made no sense to her. Something was off, well at least she felt that way- but it was just a feeling. She had her suspicions, but maybe that was out of resentment; in her fit of rage, she was willing to believe anything.  
But now, doubts were arising.


	15. Back to The Basics

Kneeling down to readjust the young boys coat buttons before setting out beyond the doors of the sweet smelling bakery into the cold unclear street Y/N heard two older men chattering to each other-   
“They think they’re some sort of Robin Hood type characters-“ they laughed, leaning over a news article undoubtedly the contents telling some tale about who she left Birmingham to avoid. 

  
It was almost amusing, the fact these boys were now some notorious ‘gang’- it was almost hard to believe with the amount of common sense they all shared. 

  
“Socialists!” another one of them scoffed, as if to insult the cause; and of course all of them jeered. It was perplexing in fact- the way in which the working class had turned against each other. 

  
“It’s better to ask for the world than to take it,” she proposed, standing up and taking Louis’ hand, smiling ever so politely at the men-  
“and some people just get sick and tired of asking...”   
\------------------------------------------  
Almost instantly, the frost hit them, chilling their fingers and tinting their noses. She looked at the ground when she walked every once in a while glancing up to survey the area- however, in that short timer between glances she managed to land herself in a conversation. 

  
Before she could even open her mouth to turn the rather young man away, he had already started spouting out questions and observations- 

“It’s incredibly cold out ‘ent’ it?” 

  
_Well yes, obviously-_

  
“How’s your sister?”

  
_Fine thanks-_

  
“I’m sure the young lad is glad to have you back-“

  
_Okay..._

  
“I bet he gets tired of all the old company, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind having a cousin of his age...” 

  
After the young man chuckled to himself ever so proud of his comment, Y/N chimed in:  
“I hope you’re not implying what I think you are,” she frowned and huffed lightly; he hadn’t changed at all. The thought that it was imagined that she would marry this man shook her to the core. But in all honesty, she didn’t do too fantastic for herself after leaving the town... At least if she had stayed she would have been knocked up and married instead.

  
Following a long period of polite laughing and desperately trying to escape the situation, they got away. Making their way home slowly but surely plodding as Louis took every opportunity to stomp on frosty grass and decaying leaves.

“Come on boy-“ Y/N hurried him, traipsing up the gravel path up to the house and field; but just as they were beginning to feel relief because they were home a black car came into view.


	16. History

Cars themselves weren’t common in this part of the country, people couldn't afford them- let alone have a use for them. 

She gripped the child’s hand tighter as they got closer, straining her eyes in an attempt to make out the figures in the distance. There were a few people standing outside of the car- conversing with her sister who stood on the other side of the fence lining the fields around the house. As Y/N and the young boy got close enough, everyone shifted to look at them and in that moment everything became clear- well, as clear as it possibly could have been.

She gave the more familiar face an expression that said it all, words not forming as she wished they would.   
“Isn't he gorgeous?- he looks just like his father.” The woman smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing as soon as she opened her mouth after laying eyes on the boy.

“Poll- No-“ The younger woman stumbled on her words, signalling for her sister to take Louis back into the house- her response being to shake her head and turn away from the scene as if to say: “this is your mess.”  
And it would be hard to argue with that, if she hadn’t made quite so many mistakes and sought for more experiences that it’s worth- maybe she would be living a normal life just like her dear sister...

“It can’t be easy escaping your past when a bit of him is right here.”   
Again- there was no arguing. Nevertheless she shook her head, finally mustering up some words;

“Why are you here?” She questioned, pulling Louis closer to her and resting her hand on the side of his head, comfortingly playing with his dark hair- as if that was going to be any help, he was probably confused as it is.   
Polly explained the situation to her briefly- Y/N not really getting how she was involved in this, it was their problem. “He wont listen to me.” She began, adamant that she wouldn't give in.

“But he will- and you’ve got a lot of explaining to do...”


End file.
